


Words Are Forever

by MelodramaticMrTails



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Body Paint, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 22:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19485586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodramaticMrTails/pseuds/MelodramaticMrTails
Summary: Jason comes home in a bad mood so Joey suggests calming him down by painting his back. And screwing. Obviously.





	Words Are Forever

**Author's Note:**

> ✌️ my tumblr is jtredactedsionis!

Joey jumps when he hears the door slam and, subsequently, Jason loudly entering the apartment. He stops what he's doing, setting down the brushes he was cleaning, and tentatively peers out into the living room. Jason takes his helmet off and nearly chucks it at the ground, only just barely stopping before he makes a terrible decision and instead launching it with both hands into the much softer couch. Looks like someone had a bit of a rough day.

"Fuck!" Jason barks loudly. Joey wanders out to greet him and Jason angrily starts pacing around, almost as if he hasn't seen Joey at all. When he's angry like this, Joey knows he can get tunnel vision pretty bad. He waits to see if Jason is going to cool off anytime soon, sometimes just being home helps, and when he doesn't, Joey moves to get his attention. Jason's still moving when Joey touches his shoulder and Jason whips on him so hard, Joey winces involuntarily.

It's this wince that finally brings Jason out of his rage. His shoulders slack and his face twists up in irritation but he's actually breathing now. That's a start. Joey hesitantly touches him more firmly.

"Sorry," Jason murmurs. "I didn't mean- it's been'a long day."

"It's okay," Joey signs back and he gives Jason a little smile. Jason manages a very small, kind of forced one in return. He's oddly careful with Joey especially when he's angry either because he knows Joey's father wasn't always the nicest or because he's afraid he'll scare Joey off. It's sweet if nothing else and Joey won't say he doesn't appreciate it. They've been trying to help Jason get control of his anger issues since the beginning.

Jason grooms his hand through his hair so hard, it looks like he might actually be trying to pull it out.

"Rough job?" Joey signs. Jason lets out an angry sound that quickly fades into a lower growl and finally a dismissive scoff. He just nods. "Want to talk about it?"

"Not really," Jason answers curtly.

"Okay," Joey agrees. It's slow but now a days, Jason will usually come talk to him once he's calmed down. He doesn't like yelling at Joey, either. Honestly, he's not nearly as fragile as Jason seems to think sometimes. Joey gently tugs at his jacket and Jason shrugs out of it. "Want to come lay down?"

Jason has to think about it a moment but eventually he nods. Joey leans in to kiss him and Jason sighs against his mouth, deflating a little of his anger at a time. He grips Joey's shoulder to kiss him back, a few shallow kisses and a few light touches of the tongue. Joey grins at him as he pulls back and gives him a pull to encourage him back to the bedroom.

Jason plops down on the bed and yanks his shirt off over his head. There's several red marks all over his chest, not cuts but definitely shaping up to be bruises. While this isn't unusual, it's still impressive whenever he gets hit hard enough to actually leave marks. In an annoyed haste, he strips from the rest of his gear and drops it all over his bedside table. Joey lets him have some space to breathe while he sorts his brushes again.

"I need a smoke," Jason scoffs. Joey gives him a disapproving look. "What? I said I need one, not that I'm gettin' one." Joey knows he still sneaks one from time to time. If it helps that much, he's not going to complain too much. One bad habit at a time. Joey looks at some of his brushes. He'd been painting one of his guitars earlier but put it aside to let the layers dry overnight. He considers it a moment before turning back to Jason.

"Can I paint your back?" he signs with a curious little lilt of the head. Jason looks at him oddly.

"What? Paint my- why?" he replies mildly.

"It's supposed to be nice and intimate," Joey assures. "Maybe it'll help you calm down." Jason doesn't look totally convinced. He might hate to admit it but physical contact always seems to make him feel better. He's so afraid of hurting someone in his bouts of anger, it's hard to let people help. By Jason's slight nod, though, Joey thinks he's making progress.

"Fine," Jason says. "That acrylic shit's not gonna give me, like, chemical burns, is it?" Joey rolls his eyes.

"I have grease paint," he signs. "Body safe, I promise." They're vigilantes, stuff like that comes in handy a lot. Joey gives him a 'hold on' gesture and Jason just nods as he wanders back out the room. He gathers up the paints and a few hand towels before returning to the bedroom. Jason's already laid himself down and he watches mildly as Joey puts some things down. Once his hands are empty again, he grabs one of Jason's legs and pulls him down the bed playfully.

"Hey," Jason huffs, swatting in his direction. Joey sticks his tongue out at him.

"Pants off," he instructs. Jason grumbles as he obeys.

"Why? You gonna paint my ass, too?" he asks. "Might as well get naked for ya, then."

"I wouldn't complain," Joey signs and Jason's ears turn a dusty red. He clears his throat. "I just don't want to get paint on them. It's a pain to get out of clothes."

"Uh huh," Jason says.

"I also like your thighs," Joey tacks on. That makes Jason turn even redder but he doesn't say anything in response. He gets up to get out of his jeans and Joey grins. As much as Jason finds it hard to believe anyone finds him attractive, his own boyfriend included, he is. Joey likes a lot more than his thighs; like his personality and his big, pretty pierced cock. He admires the bulge in Jason's boxers shamelessly and Jason scoffs loudly to distract him.

"How d'ya-" Jason clears his throat again, becoming aware very quickly how this is going to sound. "Want me?" Joey makes a silent laugh in return. He takes Jason by the elbows and guide him to lay down on his stomach, facing the bedroom room door and more importantly, the mirror attached to it. This way he can not only see Joey work but still read any hand signs from him. Jason makes a bit of a face at having to look at himself but he just lays his head on the bed and sits still.

Joey climbs onto his back and rubs his shoulders briefly before moving further down, using his thumbs and the palms of his hands to apply pressure on Jason's aches and sores. Jason groans in quiet approval and Joey gladly continues until some of the tension leaves his body. Jason might not like the vigilleto spots that stand out against his tawny skin, he doesn't like a lot of things about himself really, but Joey does. He traces some with his fingers as he works Jason's sore muscles.

Once he's a little more pliable, Joey moves further down to saddle his upper thighs. He can especially tell from this angle how bright Jason's ears and the back of his neck are. Joey pulls a hand towel over his thigh and starts uncapping some paints.

He knows two things; Jason likes high Renaissance art and Greek mythology. So Joey starts to work with that in mind. Grease paint is a bit of a pain to wash so he forgoes the brushes and simply paints it on with his fingers. The first few touches make Jason's skin jump and goosebumps break out over his back at the odd sensation; his shoulders tighten a little and he makes an unsure noise. After a few more, however, he relaxes again and sighs.

Joey focuses on his painting and eventually, Jason limps underneath him near completely. It almost seems like he's asleep but when Joey looks at the mirror to check on him, he can see Jason's pit green eyes peering out at him from where he's resting his head in his arms. Joey smiles at him and Jason huffs a quiet noise.

"You're cute when you're focused," he murmurs. "I like watchin' you do art 'n shit." Joey knows. Jason likes when he plays guitar, too. Even when he's not wearing his hearing aids, he'll sit right up against him and feel the vibrations. Jason's a lot softer than he ever wants to admit, even to himself sometimes.

"You can do art too, you know," Joey signs. Jason laughs and shakes his head some.

"Nah, I ain't got the patience or talent for that," he assures. "I don't know how you do it sometimes."

"You should paint with me sometime," Joey encourages. "It's very therapeutic." Jason snorts. "It is."

"I'll consider it," he says but Joey doesn't think he means it. He makes a face but goes back to the painting on Jason's back. "You're spendin' a lot'a time back there. I hope you're not just paintin' dicks on my back."

Joey sticks his tongue out.

Eventually Jason does nod off, dozing in and out of sleep as he tries not to fall off completely. It's nice; he's relaxed and Joey is content to continue his work as long as Jason will let him. Being close to Jason like this is always nice. Just being able to be around each other comfortably without having to put in a great effort is a lot to ask for with some people; he's glad they can find it so easily.

When Joey finally deems himself done, he stops to look at the image he's painted and grins. Jason looks up at him with an arched brow and Joey starts wiping off his hands. He reaches for his phone and sits back to be able to snap a picture of the entire thing. Careful not to get the paint all over himself, he leans over to show Jason.

Jason is eerily silent for a few moments and Joey frowns some. He uses one hand to spell in Jason's line of sight.

"Don't like it?" he asks.

"Joey," Jason says. "I can never move again." Joey puts his phone down, looking perplexed at Jason in the mirror.

"What do you mean?" he asks. "You didn't have an allergic reaction, did you. Jason-"

"No," Jason says. "It's fuckin' beautiful? Why- how do you get it off?"

"Soap and water?" Joey answers, squinting at Jason.

"How d'ya get it off without _ruinin_ ' it, Joe," Jason says mildly. _Oh_. Joey understands now.

"You don't," he signs back. "I took a picture of it already, though." He lifts his phone again and Jason groans. Dropping his head against the bed again, he takes a deep breath before looking back up.

"Why'd you paint somethin' so nice on my back? Jesus christ, Joey, you put so much effort into this," he says. He seems more frustrated than anything, like he just can't comprehend what Joey was thinking. It's- not exactly what Joey was expecting, honestly. He knows Jason likes art, like museums and good murals, but he always seemed rather indifferent to the actual materialistic parts of it. He likes looking, like the techniques and effects, but he has no want to own any for himself.f.

Joey thinks he understands why now.

"Art is fleeting and means only as much as it evokes," he replies. "I got to spend time with you and it calmed you down. I don't need to keep it to enjoy it."

"You're tryin' to fuckin' kill me, I swear," Jason grumbles.

"I don't make art because I'll have it forever," Joey signs. "I make art because it makes me feel good. _You_ make me feel good, Jason. I painted this because I thought you'd like it."

"I _do_ like it," Jason says curtly, like he wants to get that out before Joey gets any wrong ideas. "And it's gonna be gone."

"And I'll paint something else," Joey assures. Jason lets out a high key stressed sound. So much for all that relaxing. Joey touches his side gently and tries to coax him to roll over but he stubbornly refuses. Well if that's the way he's going to be.

Joey moves further down Jason's legs and slips his fingers into the waistband of his boxers. Jason jolts and he looks over his shoulder at him. Joey reaches to turn his head back straight and Jason makes an unhappy noise.

"If you move too much, you're going to ruin it," Joey signs pointedly. Jason makes an unhappy face, watching Joey in the mirror as he helps shimmy off Jason's boxers and toss them aside. Again, Joey tries to get him to roll but he won't budge. Joey palms his ass and making his way down to grope his thighs. Jason makes a hot little grunt and lowers his head, too flustered to keep watching.

Joey runs a thumb between his cheeks and gingerly pulls him open to expose his twitching rim. A shudder goes through Jason as Joey brushes his finger over his hole. Holding his firm ass apart with his hands, Joey gets down between his legs and runs his tongue over his rim nice and slow. Jason groans and his thighs clench around Joey faintly. He laps at his hole leisurely, working Jason up with every flick of the tongue, and pulling more deep, gravely noises out of him. Jason grips the bed sheets in fistfuls and weakly arches his back but still doesn't want to disrupt the art on his back.

It's about spite now. Jason knows it's going to get ruined eventually, very soon even, but he's not going to be the one responsible for it. Which, honestly, Joey would more than happily wash off for him if he's going to be that big of a baby about it. Next time he'll have to draw some flowers and stick figures or something.

All the same, Joey's fine with this. He squeezes Jason's ass as he presses his tongue into him and licks him open slow. As often as they do this, it doesn't take much to loosen Jason up. His rim flutters under Joey’s tongue and he buries his face into the bed harder to muffle his groans. Joey keeps at it until he can feel Jason shuddering and his thighs are tight around him. He can, in fact, come from just this so Joey backs off despite his frustrated groan.

Jason looks up at the mirror and Joey just gives him a smile as he reaches for the drawer.

"Was it a 'fuck me senseless' kind of rough day or 'be gentle with me' kind of rough day?" he asks. Jason gives him a stubborn look as he's none too discreetly asked what size dildo he wants to get rawed with. It takes him a few seconds to figure out the most dignified way to answer that.

"The first," he finally says, his heated face only betraying his expression a little. Joey pulls the larger dildo from the drawer and Jason drops his head back into the bed sheets while he begins strapping it on. He fishes the lube out as well before returning to straddling Jason's nice thighs with very different tools this time. He drools a fair amount of lube down his stretched hole and slowly presses a pair of fingers into him. Jason groans deeply.

Joey fingers him to a leisurely pace, adding more lube as he goes to assure Jason is well slick. His hips and legs twitch every time Joey twists his fingers a certain way. When he's actually in good moods, Joey can even get him to beg for it. Right now, he lets Jason off easy. He slicks his silicone dick next before rubbing the edge against Jason's twitching rim and making him groan.

While he's absolutely needy for it now, Joey still takes his time. He prods the tip against his hole and teases him briefly before beginning to push in. Jason makes a long, gravely noise the deeper he gets. Joey holds his hips as he sinks further in, feeling Jason rumble beneath him. Watching his back arch and his shoulders flex as Joey pushes all the way in is so hot.

Joey looks over his back as Jason breathes heavy into the bed. It's greasepaint so it doesn't run easily even as Jason begins to sweat. He gives it a help along. Joey pushes his hand into one of Jason's shoulder blades to start rutting into him nice and deep. Jason's fingers tighten in the sheets. He lifts one hand just enough to sign the letters for 'fuck' and Joey huffs a silent laugh.

This position is interesting and Joey finds he can thrust into Jason deeper than usual, his back arching each time and his teeth in the sheets. Joey increases the pace gradually, moving his hands down Jason's back and smearing the paint as he comes to grip Jason's waist for a better hold. He moans openly into the bed and Joey bites his lip eagerly. His cunt is hot and wet already, an uncomfortable sensation under his jeans and boxers, but he can hold off for now.

Even if the idea of roll Jason over and riding his face is ridiculously tempting.

Joey thrusts into him quicker and rougher, encouraged by Jason's audible noises. He's close and Joey can tell by how he squirms but tries not to. There's little stimulation for his cock in this position and with the paint on his hands, Joey isn't going to help him. He whistles quietly to get Jason's attention and Jason looks up at the mirror with a ruffled expression.

"My hands are dirty," he signs and shows Jason the smeared paint on his palms. The art on his back is more or less a giant smudge now. "You'll have to touch yourself."

"You're definitely tryin' to kill me," Jason groans back, dropping his head again. Joey grins. Complaint aside, Jason lifts his hips a little, groaning as he rocks back against Joey, and slips a hand underneath himself. With what little room he has, he strokes his cock longingly. That's really hot. Joey palms his side and back as he fucks Jason off beat, making him rasp out more sounds and keen against the bed as he gets closer to orgasm.

A broken sound comes out of him when he finally comes, his back and shoulders tensing briefly before falling totally lax and he pants. Joey gingerly pulls out, leaving Jason's hole twitching and shiny with lube. Painting thoroughly ruined now, and exhausted anyways, Jason rolls onto his back when Joey gives him a pull. He's still pink in the face and he tilts his head back as he catches his breath.

"Fuck, that's not comin' out the sheets," he murmurs. Joey huffs a little chuckle. He pulls the strap on off and sets it on his bedside table. Then he starts to work hastily on the clasp of his own jeans. Jason watches him with a heated look and Joey gladly deposits the rest of his clothes onto the floor.

"Lick me?" he signs. Jason nods and he's already pulling Joey close when Joey moves to straddle his face. He's so wet and Jason's arms wrapped around his thighs make him sigh contently. His mouth closed in around his clit and Joey twitches his hips forward. He grips a handful of Jason's hair as he's eaten out.

Much like Jason, Joey's now facing the mirror and all he can see is Jason's head snug between his thighs. The little tuff of what at the peak of his forehead is barely visible. Joey groans silently, letting out little pants and squeaks as Jason digs in like he's starving. He almost does. His tongue caresses his clit before lapping at his folds then reaching inside to taste his warm heat. Joey rocks against his face.

There's greasepaint everywhere. Next time Joey will have to put down some protection.

He combs his fingers through Jason's hair in a praising gesture. With a few more rocks, Joey comes and he exhales a heavy, shaky breath in the aftermath. Jason continues to lick him through it and then some until Joey finally moves off him to let him breathe. Jason licks some of the slick from his mouth far more nonchalant than anything else. Joey lays down beside him.

"Sorry I snapped at you," Jason murmurs.

"It's okay," Joey assures. Honestly, he never takes it personally. Jason doesn't need to apologise. They tuck into each other comfortably.

"We should take'a shower," he says. Joey nods in agreement but neither of them move, of course. "Eat somethin'." That sounds like an 'after a nap' thing. "I need to make some calls."

Joey rests his head in the crook of Jason's arm and goes to sleep.

"Or we can take a nap first, sure."


End file.
